


I'll Be Alright Without You

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Companions, Crobby - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was never an intimate man, but he had something nice with Crowley. When the demon become King Of Hell Bobby rarely gets to see him, eventually Crowley stops coming, but Bobby learns he'll be alright because even if Crowley's physically not there with him, he'll always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Alright Without You

"I'll be alright without you, they'll be someone else I keep tellin' myself, I'll be alright without, Oh love's an empty face I can't replace." – Journey ("I'll Be Alright Without You)  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bobby Singer was never an intimate man. He preferred to drink and to hunt for creatures that were only supposed to exist in people's nightmares. He hadn't even been intimate with his wife when she was alive, he was a hunter, and there was no need for children when he had Sam and Dean around, so he and his wife hadn't felt the need or desire to go any further than kissing and holding one another. Sure he'd grown up in a less than lovely home with an abusive father and a mother who'd never managed to grow a "backbone" but that didn't mean he didn't know love when he felt it.

Bobby would walk into his house sometimes and find bottles of scotch full and wrapped up in black bows, sometimes food, sometimes little things that would made him smile. He knew Crowley enjoyed caring about Bobby even though Crowley would never admit it. Bobby would sometimes eat alone on the nights that Crowley brought food and sometimes Crowley would join him in the meal even though Bobby knew he didn't have to eat. The two would always have small conversations; some were deep even though Bobby detested "chick flick moments" as Dean called them. Some would be only to the extent of how each other's days went. The demon would eventually leave and Bobby's house would be silent once more. The feeling in the air though would always be cheery and light.

Crowley rarely came as time marched on. He'd gone from a crossroads demon to King Of Hell and a lot of his time was required there. No matter, Bobby could cope he just spent his nights drinking and reading over old books of lore, but eventually Crowley stopped coming all together As much as Bobby hated to admit it he missed Crowley, he was one of the only things besides the boys that made him happy anymore and he honestly felt empty without him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Now, Bobby sat with a glass of scotch in his hand and a heavy heart. Dean had left an old tape at his place so he just drowned his sorrows in alcohol and wasted the night away with Journey on repeat. The songs were a bit cheesy and most of them were filled with Steve Perry longing about a woman or something like that, all except one, "I'll Be Alright Without You". The words matched exactly everything that Bobby was feeling and that he hoped Crowley was feeling too. It had been months since Crowley had even called and now Bobby had just sort of given up on trying to contact him. It was bittersweet in a way, but so was everything else in their relationship.

Bobby looked around at the loneliness that surrounded him.

"Stay hydrated ya bastard." Bobby toasted his drink to Crowley wherever he was and threw his head back, drinking the rest of it. He set the glass down afterwards and stood, beginning to make his descent to upstairs to sleep. He stepped away from the table for only a moment when he heard the distinct sound of liquid being poured. He turned back to where he'd once been, but no one was there. Somehow though, his glass was completely filled with scotch and the bottle that Crowley had given him was sitting opened on the table.

"Love ya too, ya idjit." Bobby smiled and headed upstairs.

He knew now that Crowley was still there even if he hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever he also knew he'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title inspired by Journey's I'll Be Alright Without You


End file.
